Flirting and Foosball
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Tyler is pinned to the bar by some random guy, Reid wants to go throw a punch, Caleb goes instead with a level head, and Pogue offers up a game of foosball... a normal night out for the guys. SLASH!  Tyler/Reid, Pogue/Caleb


This story is dedicated to **A-Wolf **she made a request and baited me with reviews... Your hard to understand but I got your request for a Caleb/Pogue and Reid/Tyler story and here it is! I hope I didn't let you down!

Read On!

* * *

Pogue pushed through the door of Nicky's Bar, the bikers eyes darted around the room until landing on his usual table. Slipping his keys into his jacket pocket, Pogue began the maze across the room. His passed by Aaron playing at the pool tables, a shaking freshman held a pool stick out for the bully who looked nothing but smug. Kate and Sarah waved from a booth in the corner, as the middle son of Ipswich passed by the empty foosball table.

"Pogue," A voice broke through the crowed, pulling the biker's attention to his destination.

"Hey Reid," Pogue smirked grasping hands with the blond in a secret hand shake and pulling up a chair next to Caleb. "Hey babe," Pogue whispered, placing a light kiss on the older teens cheek.

"Hey," Caleb greeted, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend. The oldest son of Ipswich took a sip of his coke in attempt to hide his goofy smile.

"Where is Ty?" Pogue asked, eyes landing on the open seat next to Reid.

"Baby boy is," Caleb began, releasing his grip on Pogue's hand to spin around and face the bar. "Is currently being pinned to the bar by that guy." Reid let out a low growl and Pogue almost fell down his chair while spinning around as two more pairs of eyes landed on Tyler.

Across the room Tyler leaned against the edge of Nicky's bar, a black haired teen trapping the youngest son. A small smile sat danced across Tyler's face in a fight to not frown, and his hands gripped the edge of the bar, knuckles turning white.

"Basteard," Reid hissed, shoving himself away from the table, groans were heard as the chair dragged across the floor. Reid jumped from his seat only to be stopped with a hand on his arm.

"Reid calm down," Caleb sighed tightening his grip on the blonds wrist. "Running over there and started a fight wont help and probably just make it worse."

"So what golden boy?" Reid snarled ripping his arm from Caleb's grip, "Just watch as my boyfriends is molested?" The blonds eyes darted from Tyler to Caleb, then back to youngest son.

"Let me go," Caleb stated, standing from his seat to slip between Reid and the bar.

Reid let out a frustrated sigh and fell into Caleb's now empty seat. "You get two minuets Cay," the blond hissed, cracking his knuckles and settling for a glare.

"Watch him please," Caleb hissed, grabbing Pogue's hand once more.

"I will try," Pogue chuckled, giving a light squeeze to his boyfriends fingers then releasing the older teen. "Good luck, and hurry." Pogue let his head fall the the side as Caleb walked away, his eyes falling slowly down his boyfriends back landing half way to admire Caleb's...

"Pogue," Reid cried, ripping the teen from his fantasy. The biker caught the blonds gaze before turning back to the bar.

"Not my fault Tyler keeps getting himself into these situations, and my extremely sexy boyfriend has to save him." Pogue muttered. The middle sons of Ipswich turned to their attention to their boyfriends and the scene at the bar.

* * *

Tyler sighed, as the guy continued to talk. The teen, Mike, had pinned Tyler against the bar and started talking up a storm. The brunette forced a smile and gripped the edge of the bar, praying for the teen to leave.

"...really brings out your eyes," The black haired teen continued to rant, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Mike trailed his fingers down Tyler's chest.

"Hey," A voice yelled, causing both Tyler and Mike to jump, and turn towards the source of the noise. A real smile took over Tyler's face as his eyes landed on Caleb.

"I suggested you take a step back." The oldest son stated, eyes squinting in a glare.

The unwelcome teen snorted, allowing his hand to rest on the center of Tyler's chest. "Or your going to do what?" he hissed.

"It's not what I am going to do," Caleb sneered, grabbing the black haired teens arm and pulling him away from Tyler. "It's him you have to worry about." Caleb threw an arm around Mike's shoulders and pointed in the direction of Pogue and Reid. "The short hair blond. The one in the leather is mine," Caleb explained, "But I am sure he would be willing to help."

Mike attempted to shrug off Caleb's arm but the son of Ipswich only tightened his grip. "So I suggest you leave Tyler alone or your going to have a talk with his protective boyfriend, and if that doesn't work then his equally protective older brothers."

Mike rolled his eyes and tore himself away from Caleb. The black haired teen fished a piece of paper from his pocket and turned back to Tyler. "If you ever get bored." he whispered, taking a step forward and pressing himself against the youngest son of Ipswich. The teen slipped the paper into Tyler's front jean pocket, and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Tyler was left in shock as Mike strutted away, slipping though the crowd and through the front doors. "Come on Ty," Caleb chuckled, "you need to calm Reid down." The older teen grabbed hold of Tyler's arm and dragging the slightly petrified son back to the table.

Tyler was dragged through the crowd of Nicky's bar until finding himself standing before the middle sons of Ipswich. It took Reid only seconds to pull Tyler to his lap and wrap his arms round the brunettes waist and place a kiss on his cheek. "You okay?" Reid whispered, resting his chin on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yeah," Tyler whispered, lacing his fingers with Reid. Caleb took a seat across from the couple and signaled to Pogue to more to the chair next to him. "I am fine."

Pogue patted Tyler lightly on the arm and slipped around the table and took a spot next to his boyfriend. The biker slid the chair to Caleb's side wrapped an arm around the older teens shoulder. "You sure Ty?" Pogue asked raising his eyebrows in worry. "you seemed a little freaked out."

"Yeah it was a little creepy, but I'm fine now." Tyler shrugged snuggling deeper into Reid's hold.

"What did he stick in your pocket?" Caleb questioned, leaning forewords in interest.

"He what?" Reid hissed acting before Tyler could answer by slipping his hand into Tyler's pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Can people stop doing that!" Tyler grumbled snatching the paper from Reid's hand. "It is his phone number, probably to go with his offer." the youngest sighed, tossing the scrap to the table.

"And what was his offer?" Reid muttered, tightening his grip on Tyler.

"It doesn't matter." Tyler answered, bringing one of Reid's hand to his mouth and placing a light kiss on the blonds palm.

Pogue smiled at the couple across the table, the two younger sons cuddled together. "Come on," Caleb whispered grabbing hold of the bikers hand. "Let's go get some drinks, and give them a moment." The oldest son nodded across the table, where Reid was whispering something into Tyler's ear. Pogue nodded, and allowed Caleb to lead him to the bar.

"That guy was an ass." Caleb muttered, taking a seat on one of the bar stools, Pogue stood to his right leaning on the table.

"I kind of wished you let Reid attack." Pogue chuckled, signaling to Nicky for drinks.

"Would have been worth it." Caleb agreed, rubbing his thumb across the back of Pogue's hand, and watching Nicky gather together the order.

"Hey," The biker whispered, meeting Caleb's gaze. "When is the last time I said I love you?" Pogue leaned in closer so the couple were nose to nose.

Caleb shrugged, "It's been a while." he answered fighting his smile.

"I love you." Pogue chuckled, catching Caleb in a light kiss. The two parted when Nicky placed the drinks in front of them.

"Let's not get carried away." The bar owner chuckled, eying the sons with a smirk.

"Sorry Nicky." Pogue answered, placing his money on the table and grabbing two of the drinks.

"Thanks for the sodas." Caleb added, picking up the other two, and nodding in the bartenders direction.

"No problem," Nicky shrugged, using his rag to clan off the bar. "Anything for my favorite costumers."

"Game of foosball?" Pogue called over his shoulder, to Caleb as the weaved through the crowd.

"Sure," Caleb shrugged placing the drinks down on the table, "You guys in?" he asked turning his attention to the two sitting brothers.

"For what?" Tyler asked, leaning forward to take a sip of his cola.

"Foosball." Pogue answered, pointing to the empty table across the room.

"Twenty bucks says I win." Reid smirked as Tyler stood from his lap to sit on the edge of the table.

"You're on!" Pogue cheered, leading the way with Reid on his heels.

"They will never change," Tyler chuckled, glancing at Caleb then at the foosball table where Reid and Pogue started their game.

"And we never want them to." Caleb answered, with a smile. "You tell Reid about the kiss?" the older son muttered, leaning against the table, taking a seat next to the youngest son. The two teens watched as Pogue and Reid began their game.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed, "And he took it better than I expected." the brunette shrugged, "Offered to go beat the guy up, and then said he knew it wasn't my idea and he isn't mad at me."

"Wow," Caleb stated, "Who knew it would take Baby Boy to tame the Bad-ass." Tyler let out a light laugh, and elbowed Caleb lightly in the ribs. "Come on," The oldest son whined faking a hurt expression, "lets make sure they're playing by the rules."

"Good idea!" Tyler nodded following after his oldest brother, to ref the foosball game.

* * *

REVIEW!

And If anyone is up to being my beta let me know! I need one! :D

REVIEW PLEASE!

Love,  
Pirate


End file.
